Hell's Castle
by Pheonix of Chain
Summary: It is quadruple crossover; yeah you hear me quadruple. The animes are Gravitation, Full-metal Alchemist, Fruits Basket, and Yami No Matsuei. There are no crack couples and no FMA or Fruits Basket yaoi. Oh and i dont't own anything other than the story.
1. Chapter 1

"Is it true, are we really going on a vacation!" Shuichi, the pink haired vocalist asked with so much enthusiasm his amethyst eyes were glowing. "No Mr. Shindou, we are on a business trip." Tohma said plainly. To tell the truth, you get used to his endless, strawberry pocky induced, babble... after a long time of course. "Sit down, and shut up you damn brat." A loud baritone ordered from the seat in front of Shuichi. ", sorry Yuki." he apologized, making a small puppy dog pout. This gonna be a long ride for the bored singer.

MEANWHILE AT THE SHIGURE'S HOUSE...

"Dammit! Why do I have to go to that stupid mansion with that damn rat Yuki!" Kyo growled. ", because Akito ordered us to." Yuki said in his normal calm voice with a sigh. "Why can't Shigure go!" Kyo argued. ", because I have work to do." Shigure said in his regular cheerful tone. "Yeah right!" He shouted. ", You never worked a day in your life." He continued. "Stupid cat, do you really want to leave Tohru alone with me and Shigure." Yuki asked, both of them looking to the corner to see young Tohru looking into space; her usual goofy smile on her face. "I'm gonna finish packing." Kyo mumbled under his breath. After every one was packed up they loaded into the car and headed out.

MEANWHILE ON A TRAIN HEADING FROM CENTRAL...

Roy, Alphonse, and Edward sat in silence; Edward looking out the window. "So... what is this castle gonna be like." he asked plainly, looking over to Roy with a dull appearance to his eyes. "the Fuhrer president King Bradly said it was a to relive us and give us a breather if only for a little while." he stated factually. "Brother, do you think it is some sort of trap?" Al asked warily. "We wont know until we get there." Ed responded.

MEANWHILE IN THE GUARDIANS OF DEATH HQ...

Tsuzuki sat at the table; three duffel bags were placed daintily in the corner. He began gobbling down, what he thought as, his last sweets he will have in awhile. "If you keep eating like that you'll get sick in the car." Watari said sighing. "Don't worry about him, Watari. He has a stomach like a cast iron shell." Hisoka said in his normal dull tone. "The boss said this will be a good breather for us." Watari stated. "Wonder what kind of place this castle is." Tsuzuki pondered the fork still in his mouth. "Dunno," Hisoka stated "but we don't need to sit here fearing the unknown." With those words said they picked up their bags and went on their new adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Hell's Castle A Crossover Fiction by: Phoenix of Chain

Characters: GRAVITATION: Shuichi Shindou, Eiri "Yuki" Oesugi, Tohma Seguchi

FRUITS BASKET: Tohru Honda, Kyo Sohma, Yuki Sohma

FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST: Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Roy Mustang

YAMI NO MATSUEI: Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Watari

All four groups stood before the huge gates of the castle. Shuichi, Tohru, and Tsuzuki could not resist temptation press their faces up to the steel bars of the gate "They have the brains of five-year- old's." Eiri, Kyo, and Hisoka sighed in unison. Almost immediately, the gates to the castle opened. "Holy shit" Shuichi screamed as the doors open without anyone even walking up to unlock it. They looked over to see two figures standing in the large columned door.

"Welcome to the castle of dream." a medium sized, yet elderly man greeted with a large grin. "Indeed, I hope you find your stay relaxing." A much younger woman next to him chimed.

"Tohma, you lied. This is a vacation." Shuichi whined making a pout to his company president. "That I did, but you'll get over it, and I had to keep you still until we got here." Tohma responded. "Don't piss him off to much Tohma you'll trigger him, and plus I hate whining." Eiri grumbled, not in the mood for drama as soon as he arrived. "Yuki," Shuichi smiled, knowing he was just trying to stand up for him in his own little... Yuki-ish... way. He knew Yuki loved him and that's what matters. As yuki turned around, Shuichi surprise attacked him with a kiss on the lips. He pulled away a few seconds later realizing he was in public. He looked out at the surprised crowd; both Shuichi and Yuki had a blush spread across their faces.

"Well, now that weird little brat is done with his homosexual love fest, I'm gonna go put my bags in my room." Edward sighed and reached out and griped the doorknob. "Did that midget just called me a brat?" Shuichi asked, turning to Eiri. That comment stopped Edward cold. "What... did... you... say?" Edward was at the point of exploding.

"Ooh... this is gonna be good." Roy smirked laughing to himself. He pulled up a chair and plopped into it. "Whats gonna be good? Whats gonna happen?" Yuki (Fruits Basket) pondered looking a little worried. "Just sit down and watch."

"Do you have any snacks?" Roy smirked. "All I have is this uncooked bad of popcorn, but there is no micro..." "Hand 'em here." Roy said not letting Yuki finish is statement. "Uuuuhhhh... sure" Yuki said a little more than creeped out. As he placed the uncooked bag of kernels into Roy's hand, right in the center of his white glove. Almost instantly, the bag heated up and the whole bag began to inflate, heat up, and began popping. Every one was flabbergasted, everyone looked. Shuichi looked back at the fight and went off to go check it out leaving Edward alone with a dumb look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Hell's Castle A Crossover Fiction by: Phoenix of Chain

Characters: GRAVITATION: Shuichi Shindou, Eiri "Yuki" Oesugi, Tohma Seguchi

FRUITS BASKET: Tohru Honda, Kyo Sohma, Yuki Sohma

FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST: Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Roy Mustang

YAMI NO MATSUEI: Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Watari

After a long lesson to the people of the castle about what-in-the-world Alchemy was and how it worked they all left to put away their luggage in their designated rooms. Little did they know, that two bags looked exactly the same. They were told to meet in the dining hall after they are done getting comfortable.

Hisoka sighed. "I can't help but get the feeling there is some thing wrong here." he stated, flopping into a chair "Why so you say that?" Watari pondered, a little more than curious. "I agree with Hisoka." Tsuzuki mentioned. "There does seem to be some weird energy about this place." "You two are just being paranoid." Watari said, trying to lighten the mood. "Lets go into the dining hall."

When the three guardians of death arrived everyone was already there. The sight was somewhat stiff the only thing amusing in the room was Edward and Shuichi practically clawing each the others eyeballs out while poor Tohru and Alphonse tried to break the fight up in vain.

"Midget!" "Gay boy!" "Cyborg!" they threw names at each other. "Hey, how did you know about my metal limbs?" Edward pondered, surprised as hell. "You sound like a tin can when you walk, and when your hand reaches out it makes a clinking noise." Shuichi answered plainly. They went back to their bickering. "Dumb-blond!" "Pink-haired fag!" "Military dog!" "DAMN BRAT!" Edward finally yelled at the top of his lungs. "Hey, only Yuki is allowed to call me that!" Shuichi retorted.

Meanwhile, Kyo and Roy was practically rolling over in laughter. Yuki (Sohma) stared at them, and obviously getting more and more pissed. Everyone of them knew it was going to be a long vacation.

A light ring-a-ling was heard from the far corner of the the room. They all stopped cold and, almost comically, glared to the source of the sound. It was a young maid with an a oddly green uniform standing there with a small little bell. If everyone didn't know better they would of said it was Tinkerbell and then proceed to jump out the window thinking they could fly."Your dinner has been prepared young guests." she smiled.

There was a long awkward silence for a moment which was ended by stomach rumbling. Every one was very anxious; even the ones who normally keep their cool were looking at least a little desperate. The hyperactive ones, on the other hand, had a different story. You would have thought they have not been feed in ages, but everyone knew they were they ate the most of anyone.

Every single one in the dinning hall was silent as they ate. The head of the manor sat at the far end of the table. All of his guests to his sides. He finally stood up, breaking the silence. " I welcome all of you to my humble manor." he said rather cheerfully. "I hope you find your stay quite suitable."

"Now, I would like you all to introduce yourselves;" he stated a little firmer. "starting with this group." he pointed over to the Fruits Basket crew. Tohru, Yuki (Sohma), and Kyo all stood up.

"My name is Tohru Honda," the silvery-blue haired girl said happily. "Um... Hi my name is Yuki Sohma." Yuki said calmly directing his eyes from the watching crowd. "It's Kyo." The orangette grumbled, with his normal pissed appearance.

The head of the the family then pointed to the Gravitation gang. Shuichi jumped up with enthusiasm "I'm Shuichi Shindou from the hot new J-pop band Bad Luck!" Shuichi bragged. "I'm pretty sure you heard of me." He smirked. Tohma gave himself a face-palm. "Omigawd!" Tohru piped, realizing who he was. "Give me an autograph, Please!" she, fan-girl, squealed, her eyes gleaming like diamonds in light. "Uuhhh... sure." He said, scratching the back of his head. He proceeded to sign the Bad Luck CD in his favorite pink marker.


	4. Chapter 4

Hell's Castle A Crossover Fiction by: Phoenix of Chain

Characters: GRAVITATION: Shuichi Shindou, Eiri "Yuki" Oesugi, Tohma Seguchi

FRUITS BASKET: Tohru Honda, Kyo Sohma, Yuki Sohma

FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST: Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Roy Mustang

YAMI NO MATSUEI: Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Watari

It has been a whole night since our heroins have arrived at the mysterious castle. They all pretty much passed out the very second they stepped into their rooms; I guess they had a hard-core first day. Do you remember that little part in one of the other chapters, about the suitcases that looked the same? Well, here is the result. ~**Beethoven dun dun dun duuuu...~**

A symphony of snores could be heard from pretty much every room in the house, but lets make a special trip to our Fruits Basket Friends. I believe it is their turn to be the center of attention.

Kyo Sohma was still warm in his bed; sleeping calmly. Then his pleasant slumber was disturbed. He was awoken somewhat forcefully by a small bucket of what appeared to be water.

"Wake up you stupid cat, It's breakfast time." Yuki (Sohma) said, still holding the tin pail he use to poor the cool liquid on the sleeping Kyo just moments before. Kyo was about to punch Yuki's face in, which he always failed at doing.

"Ha... good morning everyone." Tohru said stretching out her arms.

"Good morning Miss Honda." Yuki responded with a gently grin and a slight tilt of the head. Kyo slipped into the bathroom for a shower and to get dressed.

After his shower, Kyo pulled out some clothes of the suitcase and put them on completely unaware of what he was actually putting on. As he was exiting the bathroom he heard faint laughter. He peered over to see Yuki trying to stifle laughter but failing completely.

"What are you looking at, you Damn Rat?"

Yuki had one hand grasping his stomach and the other was pointing to the mirror behind Kyo. Kyo turned around and was practically having a heart attack at the sight in the reflection in the glass.

His clothes consisted of a loose yet short tank top that showed his mid-drift and short shorts. At that very moment Tohru walked in and almost immediately walked back out, her face was as red as flame.

"Who wears short shorts? Kyo wears short shorts!" Yuki laughed. The Rat of the Chinese Zodiac was acting completely out of character from his normal quiet self.

"This is not funny, you Damn Rat!" Kyo blazed.

"No, It's not, It's hilarious!" Yuki managed to gasp between laughter.

"Seriously what are we gonna do about this?" Kyo began freaking out.

My BFF Monica-San told me to put that whole costume thing in there so kill her instead of me okay. FYI She is not a yaoi fan-girl actually, she is more of a homophobe than anything. The original idea was a rat costume, but I had to have my own little nosebleed. Seriously, that image is worth a thousand laughs. – your Phoenix Friend.


End file.
